musiquefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Liste des N°1 de l'Euro Hot 30
Liste des titres ayant été dans L'Euro Hot 30, un classement des 30 meilleurs titres les plus diffusés dans l'ensemble des 8 stations européennes de NRJ. 1997 * Bellini, Samba de Janeiro * Will Smith, Men in black * Sash!, Encore Une Fois * Ultra Nate, Free * Hanson, Where's the love? * Sash!, Ecuador * Chumbawamba, Tubthumping * Janet Jackson, Got till it's gone * Rolling Stones, Anybody seen my baby * Dario G, Sunchyme * Will Smith, Just cruisin' * Sash!, Stay * Hanson, I Will come to you * Rapsody, Prince Igor 1998 * Warren G & Sissel, Prince Igor * Natalie Imbruglia, Torn * Janet Jackson, Together Again * All Saints, Never ever * Céline Dion, My heart will go on * Madonna, Frozen * Sash!, La primavera * The Tamperer, Feel it * Mousse T, Horny 98 * Des'ree, Life * Pras Michel & Mya, Ghetto superstar * Sash!, Mysterious times * Aerosmith, I don't wanna miss a thing * Faithless, God is a DJ * Cher, Believe * Madonna, The power of goodbye 1999 * Mariah Carey & Whitney Houston, When you believe * Dru Hill, How deep is your love * Cher, Strong enough * Madonna, Nothing really matters * Britney Spears, Baby one more time * TLC, No scrubs * Ricky Martin, Livin la vida loca * Will Smith, Wild wild west * Whitney Houston,'' My love is your love'' * Ann Lee, 2 times * Eiffel 65, Blue * Christina Aguilera, Genie in a bottle * TLC, Unpretty * Alice Deejay, Better Off Alone * Mariah Carey, Heartbreaker * Céline Dion, That's the way it is * Bob Marley & Lauryn Hill, Turn your lights down low 2000 * Britney Spears, Born to make you happy * Tom Jones & Mousse T, Sex Bomb * TLC, Dear lie * Madonna, American Pie * Melanie C & Lisa Left Eye Lopes, Never be the same again * Britney Spears, Oops I did it again * Toni Braxton, He wasn't man enough * Bon Jovi, It's my life * Sisqo, Thong Song * Mary Mary,'' Shackles'' * Sonique, It feels so good * ATC, Around the world * Anastacia, I'm outta love * The Corrs, Breathless * Madonna, Music * Modjo, Lady * Sonique, Sky * Destiny's Child, Independent women 2001 * Madonna, Don't tell me * Eminem, Stan * Jennifer Lopez, Love don't cost a thing * LeAnn Rimes, Can't fight the moonlight * Outkast, Ms Jackson * Shaggy Featuring Ricardo "RikRok" Ducent, It wasn't me * Destiny's Child, Survivor * Crazy Town,'' Butterfly'' * Jennifer Lopez, Play * Emma Bunton, What took you so long * Shaggy, Angel * Jennifer Lopez, Ain't it funny * Mary J. Blige, Family Affair * Kylie Minogue, Can't get you out of my head 2002 * Jennifer Lopez, I'm real * Anastacia, Paid my dues * Nickelback, How You Remind Me * Shakira, Wherever, Whenever * Anastacia, One day in your life * Céline Dion, A new day has come * The Calling, Wherever you will go * Mad'House, Like a prayer * P!nk, Don't let me get me * Vanessa Carlton, A thousand miles * Eminem, Without me * Jennifer Lopez & Nas, I'm gonna be alright * Avril Lavigne,'' Complicated'' * Las Ketchup, Asereje * Nelly & Kelly Rowland, Dilemma * Robbie Williams, Feel 2003 * Eminem, Lose yourself * Blue & Elton John, Sorry seems to be the hardest word * Robbie Williams, Come undone * Eminem, Sing for the moment * Justin Timberlake, Rock your body * Craig David & Sting, Rise and fall * Evanescence, Bring me to life * Beyoncé Knowles, Crazy in love * Dido, White flag * Black Eyed Peas, Where is the love? * No Doubt, It's my life 2004 * Black Eyed Peas, Shut Up * Outkast, Hey ya! * Britney Spears, Toxic * Anastacia, Left outside alone * Mario Winans, I don't wanna know * Maroon 5, This Love * Hoobastank, The Reason * Maroon 5, She will be loved * Natasha Bedingfield, These words * Eric Prydz, Call on Me 2005 * Destiny's Child, Lose My Breath * Linkin Park & Jay-Z, Numb/Encore * Green Day, Boulevard of Broken Dreams * Mario, Let me love you * Gwen Stefani & Eve, Rich Girl * Black Eyed Peas, Don't phunk with my heart * Shakira & Alejandro Sanz, La Tortura * Black Eyed Peas, Don't lie * The Pussycat Dolls, Don't Cha * Madonna, Hung Up 2006 * The Black Eyed Peas, My Humps * The Pussycat Dolls, Stickwitu * Chris Brown, Run It! * P!nk, Stupid Girls * Shakira & Wyclef Jean, Hips Don't Lie * Gnarls Barkley, Crazy * Nelly Furtado, Maneater * Rihanna, Unfaithful * Christina Aguilera, Ain't No Other Man * Justin Timberlake, SexyBack * Nelly Furtado & Timbaland, Promiscuous * P!nk, U + Ur Hand * Christina Aguilera, Hurt * Justin Timberlake, My Love 2007 * Nelly Furtado, All Good Things (Come to an End) * Justin Timberlake, What Goes Around... * Gwen Stefani & Akon, The Sweet escape * Nelly Furtado, Say It Right * Rihanna & Jay-Z, Umbrella * Justin Timberlake, LoveStoned * Timbaland & Keri Hilson, The Way I Are * Kanye West, Stronger * Rihanna, Don't stop the music * Timbaland & OneRepublic, Apologize 2008 * Leona Lewis, Bleeding Love * Madonna & Justin Timberlake, 4 Minutes * Rihanna, Take a bow * Ne-Yo, Closer * Katy Perry, I Kissed a Girl * Rihanna, Disturbia * P!nk, So what * Katy Perry, Hot n Cold 2009 * P!nk, Sober * Lady Gaga, Poker Face * Flo Rida, Right Round * Pink, Please Don’t Leave Me * Lady Gaga, LoveGame * Black Eyed Peas, I Gotta Feeling * Linkin Park, New Divide * Lady Gaga, Paparazzi * Black Eyed Peas, Meet Me Halfway * Rihanna, Russian Roulette 2010 * Lady Gaga, Bad Romance * Ke$ha, TiK ToK * Owl City, Fireflies * Rihanna, Rude Boy * Lady Gaga & Beyoncé, Telephone * Train, Hey, Soul Sister * One Republic, All the Right Moves * Timbaland & Katy Perry, If We Ever Meet Again * Jason Derülo, In my head * Katy Perry, California Gurls * Yolanda Be Cool & DCup, We No Speak Americano * Eminem & Rihanna, Love the Way You Lie * Flo Rida & David Guetta, Club Can't Handle Me * Katy Perry, Teenage Dream * Rihanna, Only Girl (In the World) * Madcon, Freaky like me * Pink, Raise Your Glass 2011 * Katy Perry, Firework * Bruno Mars, Grenade * Diddy Dirty Money, Coming Home * P!nk, Fuckin' Perfect * Usher, More * Jennifer Lopez & Pitbull, On the Floor * Rihanna, S&M * Alexandra Stan, Mr. Saxobeat * Katy Perry, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) * Adele, Set Fire to the Rain * Maroon 5 & Christina Aguilera, Moves like Jagger * Rihanna, We Found Love 2012 * Taio Cruz & Flo Rida, Hangover * Pitbull & Chris Brown, International Love * Gotye & Kimbra, Somebody That I Used to Know * Train, Drive By * Katy Perry, Part of Me * Carly Rae Jepsen, Call Me Maybe * Flo Rida, Whistle * Linkin Park, Burn It Down * Pink, Blow Me (One Last Kiss) * Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen, Good Time * Rihanna, Diamonds * David Guetta & Sia, She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) 2013 * Bruno Mars, Locked Out of Heaven * Pink, Try * Will I Am & Britney Spears, Scream & Shout * Macklemore, Ryan Lewis & Wanz, Thrift Shop * Pink & Nate Ruess, Just Give Me a Reason * Macklemore & Ryan Lewis, Can't Hold Us * Daft Punk & Pharrell Williams, Get Lucky * Robin Thicke & Pharrell Williams & T.I, Blurred Lines * Avicii & Aloe Blacc, Wake me up! * Katy Perry, Roar * Ellie Goulding, Burn * Avicii, Hey Brother * Eminem & Rihanna, The Monster Euro Hot 30